fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 95
Lisanna is the 95th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Fairy Tail Mages of Earth Land return home after Magic was sucked out of Edolas. Coming along with them are the Exceeds of Extalia, who have found a new purpose in life, which is to locate the children evacuated out of Edolas six years ago, and unexpectedly, Lisanna of Earth Land who later reunites with her siblings, Mirajane and Elfman. Summary In Earth Land, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formerly trapped in Edolas fall out and arrive in their homeland where everything that was previously gone is now restored. Shortly after, the Exceeds of Extalia that have been sucked out of Edolas come to inform them that everything in Earth Land is in good condition, surprising the group. Carla, still infuriated with the Exceeds' past actions, orders them to leave and go back. The Exceeds apologize and explain that they have no more home to return to, but Carla is unforgiving. The Elders of the Exceeds then proceed to explain everything they have done for the past years. Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision of the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans. In order to evacuate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earth Land with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers. All had gone to plan except for Carla and her unexpected ability of precognition, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Carla and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed. Shagotte claims to be the one at fault for everything, but the Exceeds state that they understand that she only looked out for them and that she wasn't at fault. Eventually, Carla also forgives the Queen who warmly hugs her. Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with the hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago. They would live close by and in harmony with the humans as they diligently work on their mission. While flying away, Lucky asks Shagotte why she didn't tell Carla that she was her mother. Shagotte replies that until the missing 100 children are found, she doesn't deserve to be a mother. Then asks why Lucky didn't tell his child who he was either, to which he dismissively replies that he doesn't need a child that blue, revealing Happy to be his and Marl's child. After their departure, Panther Lily arrives, but in a smaller form similar to the other Exceeds, much to their surprise. He joins Fairy Tail with Gajeel Redfox's help and reveals that he has caught a suspicious person in the form of Lisanna Strauss. Initially, they were confused as to why Edolas Lisanna came with them, but she reveals that she is, in fact, their Lisanna. She explains that she never died, but was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earth Land during her supposed "death" to replace Edolas Lisanna who died after falling from a cliff. Unable to say the truth, Lisanna took on her counterpart's role. However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, she was brought along, but not before Edolas Mirajane and Edolas Elfman tell her that they had known all along that she wasn't their Lisanna and that she should go home to her real siblings so they won't be sad anymore. Later, at Kardia Cathedral, Lisanna runs and reunites with her real siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, who, with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes, welcome her home. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Manga & Anime Differences *Though it is not seen in the manga, Natsu is shown to be momentarily motion sick after travelling through the Anima. *The appearance of many of the Exceed as well as those who talk to the Fairy Tail Mages differs between the anime and the manga. *Though both manga and anime show Shagotte's vision of Extalia falling, the anime adds to the scene by showing Shagotte and the four elders discussing her vision. *The anime added a flashback of Natsu finding Happy's egg and Marl and Lucky losing their egg to the Dragon Slayer Extermination Program. *When Shagotte is shown addressing the Exceed in her flashback, her clothes differ between the two media. *When the Exceed support Shagotte in the manga, they are all flying in the air. In the anime, they are on the ground. *The anime added a clip of Nichiya crying. *There was an added clip in the anime of Erza punching Nichiya. *Wendy is also shown to be doing Nadi's contagious hand gesture in the anime. *The anime added a clip of Gray asking Lucy who Lily was. *Lisanna's clothes differ between the anime and the manga. *The anime extended the scene of Lisanna's "death." *When Lisanna is being sucked into the Anima in the manga, everyone is standing in a field. In the anime, they are in the Royal City. Navigation Category:Episodes